The girl with a pokemon heart
by dogsrulz77
Summary: There will be violence, fem, smart, sacrificing ash. Anybody can take it. It's up for adoption.


I don't own pokemon this is the only time I will say this.

* * *

><p>There was a young five year old girl reading a book. Why she wasn't with friends preparing for the journey was because she was bullied, and she realized that most people were stupid. The only people who she liked was professor oak, and Delia her mother. She all around liked pokemon. Her name is ash, short for Ashley.<p>

**Ash p.o.v.**

I heard a noise in the forest. It sounded like it was in pain. Despite being told that I shouldn't go into the forest, I rationalized that I shouldn't leave it there. I ran into the forest to help. I ran for what seemed to be a mile. What I saw shocked me to my core. It looked like a dark red a blackish blood colored growlithe. It was being attacked by spearow, it looked young, like as in six month old young, barely old enough to battle. It looked like it was going to die. I hurriedly threw a pebble at them to distract them. Then the pokemon used ember on them to scare them off. They flew away quickly for some reason.

I ran to the growlithe and said desperately. "Please lean on me if you have to I need to get you to the professor." The pokemon got up and leaned on me. We walked all the way to the lab. I knocked on the door to get his attention. "Help professor!" He slammed open the door, and he picked the growlithe up. He ran into the health room and set the growlithe down. He hurriedly cleaned up the wounds so fast he was a blur. I walked out of there so I wouldn't get in the way. I sat down in shock because of all that blood. After a while I was called back in. Professor oak was happy, so I took it as a good sign. "Congratulations it's a girl."

I started to walk to the growlithe she started wagging her tail. She cocked her head and started to whine when I started to get worried. "Why is she so small is she okay." Professor oak started to laugh. I started to get angry because she could be hurt or something. She started to growl at the hyper professor. I started to pet the poor puppy. She slowly stopped growling and starting to lick me and wagging her tail. When I laughed she started to lick with more enthusiasm. The professor stared at us with awe. He walked out without us knowing. We started to get to know each other.

When the professor walked in and my mom who was one was with him. I started to think of a name that would fit her. "Hey mom, look at Crimson." Crimson locked me to appreciate her new name. Crimson started to lick me again. Mom started to whisper to professor oak. He nodded and talked. "We have had a discussion and we agreed that crimson here will be your starter."

"So I'm a trainer now?" I whispered. "Well, yes, but you can't go out on your journey yet." Professor said. "Thank you." I squealed. Mom looked excited but calmed "You have to take care of her." "Yes." I yelled in excitement. Crimson looked happy, and jumped up into me, to start nuzzling me. I pet her before getting up. The professor gave me a pokeball. Crimson tapped on the pokeball with her nose. She got sucked in by a red light and the pokeball dinged, then flew into my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

I woke up before the sun rose. I was cuddled up to crimson, it felt good. I couldn't fall back asleep so I shook her awake, to exercise. It was 3:27 when we got outside. We haven't eaten breakfast yet. We started to run around the whole town for three hours eh. I was sweating profusely and Crimson was panting heavily. I looked at the sky and realized that time has passed because the sun was in the sky.

"Ready Crimson?" Crimson barked. Then we were off, we made it at the same time. We went inside to notice that mom wasn't home. we looked at each other and we both shrugged. We both walked up to my room and I got out my human brush and went over to the mirror and looked into my red eyes and started to brush my black, hip lengthened hair, but because my hair is supper dark I look super pail. When I was done I got out my pokemon brush and it actually took a whole half an hour to I finish, but at the end it was worth it. Both our hair and fur is silky to the look and touch from constant brushing.

We were so relaxed and focused that we didn't notice that mom came into the room. Mom knocked on the door. We were both startled. Mom brought the groceries into my room. "Why are you bringing groceries into my room." I trailed off. "Unless you have items for my journey." I finished excitedly. "Well of course dear what else would I bring?" She tuted. "Oh I don't know, groceries." I finished sarcastically. Mom tuted me, again.

She took out a large black backpack with many compartments, new pokemon shampoo for all kinds of pokemon. I stopped her "Thanks mom." I said sincerely while hugging her. She continued to take stuff out. Three different types of silk washcloths, a silver brush, both have my name permanently on it, a retractable fishing rod, multiple food containers, multiple plastic utensils, bowls, a hand food grinder, and berries.

"How could you afford all of this?" I asked while petting crimson. "Well guess what." "what?" "I've got more regulars at 'Mom's Delights'!" I hugged her again. Mom's business is really booming, and then I realized I forgot to get dressed for the day. "Mom I need to get dressed." She started to leave but I stopped her. "Mom can you help me pick out my clothes because I want to look perfect." "Well let's see" she muttered while looking through all the clothes. She took out some black jeans a black turtleneck shirt and some black underwear. What I thought to myself I really like black.

I got dressed, and headed downstairs and mom has already started cooking. She made pancakes, and some fish meat with water for Crimson. "Thanks." "Your welcome sweetie." I started eating with gusto, all the while being careful not to get anything on me. I put up my mom's and mine plates then washing them until mom said. "Why don't you get ready?"

I went back upstairs to pack everything and to get going. Then I packed everything I needed. Clothes, check. Stuff that mom got me, check. Don't forget lunch, I trailed off. I walked back downstairs while carrying everything. "I love you mom" I said while taking lunch, putting it in the backpack and put the backpack on. Mom hugged me tightly. "I love you to sweetie." I called crimson. "Want to come with me mom?" She nodded tearing up. The mother daughter twosome plus a growlithe walked hand in hand with a growlithe between them down the road to professor oaks lab.

"I'll wait out here." I walked up the stairs to see three other trainers there. "Hay emo" he said. Thankfully I had my emotionless face on when he said that or I would have responded with anger. "Hello Garry" He showed annoyance to me at my emotionless response. Garry looked at Crimson and muttered "The mutts here great." Before I could respond professor opened the door. "Sorry I took so long." He smiled at me. I personally think he likes me the most, for helping around the lab and learning about pokemon from him when his own grandson didn't.

"Come in, come in." He closed the door behind us and took us to a room with three pokeballs, each with their own sticker. The professor started on a long speech on how we should take care of our pokemon and stuff we needed to know. Crimson started started to wander around. "Crimson come, sit." I whispered. Crimson came and sat next to me. I continued to pet her until the speech was over.

Garry after the speech seemed to notice something. "Why are there only three pokeballs? Will one of us have to go without pokemon?" "No, no, this is because Ash petitioned to have a Sinnoh starter. Oh by the way here." Professor oak handed me a pokeball. I waited for them to get their pokemon to. Professor made another huge speech and then told them to battle it out. Garry grabbed the squirtle, the girl grabbed a bulbasaur, and the guy grabbed a charizard.

They were about to leave but professor stopped them. He said. "Wait, were are you going, were not done. I looked at the professor and he was carrying four pokedex and twenty pokeballs. He gave out one pokedex and five pokeballs to each of us. I put them in a pouch on my belt. I was also starting to get anxious so I started to pet Crimson again. The professor started a rant. "I want each of you to fill up your pokedex to help me on my research okay? Okay?" He probably realized that he sounded a little crazy hence. "Sorry, I probably sound crazy right now." We all nodded.

"Everyone can go now. Except ash." I followed him silently into his lab. He pulled out a beautiful red egg. "Thank you so much!" I whisper-squealed to him, Crimson flinched without my notice. I whisper-shouted because I read they could hear sounds around the egg, to varying degrees per pokemon species. It was a truly remarkable theory. I cut off my mental rant about pokemon eggs before I zone out to much. He gave me an amused look, like he knew what I was thinking. I finished that thought suspiciously. "Why is it so small?" I asked."Well it depends on the species and the height of the pokemon when it hatches."

He paused. "Oh and knowing you you value knowledge higher than most I want to give you a few more things." He handed me a large book that was blank, a pen that was silver with a intricate black rose, and a book with egg care and baby pokemon care. "Thank you." I said with a lot of gratitude. "Well get going missy." He put the pokemon egg in a incubation holder, and I put it in my backpack.

"Thank you." I yelled when I reached the door. I walked out and my mom hugged me. I hugged her hard. "I'll miss you mommy." I blinked. "I'll miss you to sweetie." She cried. I hugged her until she stopped crying. "I'll send you a pokemon Mon to protect you once it's fully trained." She looked ready to object but I stopped her with a look. Crimson sat faithfully next to me. "Get going. You better call me every once in a while, and I don't want to see you until the end of the year." "Yes mom." I said determined. I walked to the path in the woods and walked forever knowing life would change.

I walked a mile and then took out a pokeball and released a pokemon. It turned out to be a Piplup. I took out my pokedex and scanned her. Well I didn't know she was a she until I scanned her. "Wow you could be a powerhouse, but you lack the muscle to be one it's a good thing we are going to train to become the strongest. Also you should have a good strong name like crimson over here. Okay?" Piplup puffed out her chest. "What about Alala?" I asked. "Pip?" She said while tilting her head. "It means war-cry, the female sister of Ares the god of war." She nodded her head "Piplup!"

Crimson looked at me expectantly. I scanned her she was strong and could become a powerful pokemon. I knelt down next to crimson and hugged her. "Thanks." I stood back up and said. "Let's get walking." We, well I talked about my life and the bullying, the isolation, the professor, and most importantly my mom. We had to take many, many breaks because of Alala but she was getting better. By the time I finished we had bonded a lot and reached the town.

Officer Jenny pulled up next to use and said. "Registration please." I handed over the pokedex and she pressed a lot of buttons and said. "Everything is in order. Sorry I had to do that but you have to be on the look out there are pokemon thieves around here." "Thanks for the advice officer." Then I walked to the pokemon center. "I'm going to put you back in okay?" They nodded and called out there respectively pokemon species names. I picked up their pokeballs and kissed them. Then I clipped them on my belt.

I walked into the place and walked up to the main desk "Can you look over my pokemon and egg please." "Why, are they hurt? Does the egg have a crack?" She said worried. "No, no, they are not hurt but before I start training I think they need to have a checkup." She gave me a look of approval. "Most people don't do this, I approve."

She took out a tray and she called a Chansey. "Can you please take care of these pokemon?" She said. Chansey said her name in approval and carried my pokemon down the hall. I took out the egg put the backpack on the desk and handed the egg over very carefully. She took the egg to the X-Ray room "Thank you Miss Joy." I called.

I walked out of the pokemon center and walked to the store but found a person running out of the store carrying numerous pokeballs. So I ran after the thief I caught up to him when we were close to the end of town. I ran faster till I was next to him than I tackled him.

We got into a fist fight rolling around on the ground he managed to punch me in the eye, and lip before he pulled out a knife he cut me on my temple, over in my right eye, down my jugular, and to my collarbone. I managed to hit him in the nose and the temple. He pushed me to the ground.

He got up and looked into the crowd and grabbed a five year old girl and put her in front of him. He hit her over the head to make her disoriented. He also under estimated me by putting his knife down, I get it I'm lightheaded but that's when I struck I grabbed the little girl and protected her body with my own and got stabbed. Luckily the blade didn't go through. That's when I started to lose consciences but I hung on to protect her. I was bleeding out when I saw crimson running to me with the officials, such as nurse joy and officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny tackled the man to the ground and wrestled the knife out of his hand. While Crimson was next to me growling at the man the girl was hugging me crying while I hugged her in shock. I caught myself ordering "Crimson protect her!" Crimson looked conflicted about that but sat next to her. Nurse Joy came running after she found me dying of blood loss. I passed out.


End file.
